


Forsaken

by bloodhaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodhaven/pseuds/bloodhaven





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel phantomhive is eighteen and a partime bartender at Boots strip club , he lives in a small apartment with his cousin Lizzy  
Midford whom is usually at her boyfriend snake's house so he has the apartment to himself mostly.

Ciel did his usual routine of get up,shower , get dressed and be at work at about eleven o'clock. Arriving at work he whipped down the counters and cleaned cups then proceeded to clean the tables that were always covered in that hideous pink glitter. 'Why couldn't they use some shade of blue or maybe silver ' he thought to himself getting a tad irritated at the thought of always being covered in pink glitter when he leaves work, it always makes for a awkward conversation.

A few hours later of watching women exploit men out of their money by simply flashig their naked body's, it was 7 at night and close to the end of his shift. Cobalt orbs bolted to the doorway as he spotted a certain blond that he was not too thrilled to see at the moment. The flamboyant blond made his way to a bar stool and plopped down as if he were a million bucks. "Hello ciel~" he mused "and how is my favorite skeleton?" He asked with a grin . Ciel gave a confused yet annoyed face "pray tell what you mean by skeleton" ciel said with a sour expression before his look was interrupted by eager boy.

"Skeleton as in the ones hiding in the closet! Why not come out of that dusty old closet already, huh ciel?" The blond wiggled his eyebrows and giggled at the straight face staring back at him. Ciel shook his head "for the last time alois, I'm not gay!" The blunette growled while staring daggers into the blond.  
"You are but you just don't know it yet, at least until some hottie comes in here and makes you're dick pop off from just lookin at him" alois said with a huge smile then pointed to a tall man over by the pole staring at some stripper with long gray hair. "See him?" He chirped. Ciel looked over un-amused "yes and? He's here every night" he said looking back at his bestfriend "Well I'll be taking him home with me tonight and I'll be dancing on his pole, if you know what I mean! Wink wink" the blond stuck out his tongue and acted like he was licking air. Ciel's eyes widened and he began to blush at his friends statement. "ALOIS! I don't want to hear that!!" The young boy squeaked


	2. forsaken

When the blunette got home he took a shower and went to bed, after all there would be hell to pay if he didn't get any sleep.

Steam fogged up the mirror as the heat increased between the two. Cobalt eyes dazed and heavy with lust looking up at the dark figure and biting his bottom lip trying to stop himself from moaning aloud, a soft chuckle was heard from the dark mass as it proceeded to snap its hips thrusting itself in and out of the young male.

"Ohh god~" he moaned lewdly, feeling his prostate get hit repeatedly. A few soft pants began to slip through the parted lips as heated skin was caressed with razar sharp talons. "You must be enjoying this quite a bit" a deep yet smooth voice said coming from the being providing the pleasure. In a split second ciel felt fingers wrap around his throat and the unknown being began to speed up to an excruciating pace ,"Hey, slow down!" He whined yet didn't get a response "STOP IT HURTS" he cried out in an attempt to make the man stop but his cries wouldn't be heard.

Slowly he felt his lower half go almost numb before he felt the sharp talons rip into his throat and make him bleed out. Cobalt eyes watched with horror as the being continued to violate him. Seeing himself from outside of the dying vessil with a horror stricken expression on his face "STOP PLEASE!!" he begged yet only got a sickening laugh that made his stomach turn.

"NOOOO!" he screamed as he jumped up from his dream in a cold sweat. He panted still in shock from his nightmare , it took him a few moments to gather himself before he could being to comprehend why the hell he had such a horrific dream. Was it that was something that he was interested in? Getting raped and killed by a monster that fucks him even while he's dying? 

He shook his head and went out the middle of winter to the Natrona Height's Dairy Queen and naught himself a five dollar lunch with a strawberry sundae. Even the people who worked there looked at him strange because he purchased ice cream in below zero weather. Yet he couldn't be bothered by those employees due to a tall man whom walked in wearing a suit and tie, he has dark hair , pail skin , nice build and honestly took the breath right out of the young male.

A blush grew on the blunette's face at the thought of being so sloppily dressed and seeing such a handsome man in public


End file.
